A New Leader: The 98th Annual Hunger Games
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: An alternate ending to Mockingjay, where a new leader causes torture to a new band of tributes. WHO WILL LIVE AND WHO WILL DIE?
1. Tribute List

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games._

* * *

**District 1-Luxury Items**

Girl:Ruby Twon

Boy: Martin Hasley

**District 2-Masonry**

Girl: Fala Harris

Boy: Vulkin Harris

**District 3-Electronics**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 4-Fishing**

Girl: Electricia Waterson

Boy: Thatcher Eaton

**District 5-Power**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 6-Transportation**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 7-Lumber**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Blondie

**District 8-Textiles**

Girl: Random girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 9-Grain**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 10-Livestock**

Girl: Winnie

Boy: Robin

**District 11-Agriculture**

Girl: Foxly Pearson

Boy: Moth Applegate

**District 12-Coal**

Girl: Random Girl

Boy: Random Boy

**District 13-Graphite and Nuclear**

Girl: Molly

Boy: Preston Values

**District 14-Victors**

Girl: Dollaria Montez

Boy: Xeno Travis

* * *

Can't wait to introduce them all. When I do, I will allow some sponsership because some of them are worth it.


	2. Prologue

_I do not own Hunger Games  
_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

_FOR_ MOST, LIFE HAS NO MORE MEANING...

A man was standing on overlooking a crown of maybe 600-700 citizens of the once lone District 13, but there was no more fight left in them. The man's name was Rincon, the only known grandson of President Snow. He was pleased that there were so many citizens to control and up 250 reapable teens. And since he had executed President Coin and her closest follower Paylor, these people live in fear of him.

The cameraman with the Hi-Def camera pointed to him and Rincon began. "My lovely citizens of Panem," he bellowed, smirking devilishly at the cringing District 13. "I am pleased announce that District 13, the elusive and once free district will be no more problems. Nor will the free spirited District 12 victor Katniss Everdeen. Many years ago, I brought down their president. By today, I have brought down them. Now I am not hear now to gloat about my astoishing victory, but to merely remember the life of my grandfather and to assure you that where he failed, I have will succeed as President Rincon.!

"And on the lighter note, I have two big announcements about some _minor _changes I will be making. First of all, I have passed a new law. Two tributes can always win, regardless of their district, as long as one is a boy and the other is a girl. Secondly, we will be opening District 14, the Victors District. Just a small precaution I am taking to avoid more 'Katnisses from rising up. I will keep or nation peaceful if it's the last thing I do!

"All living tributes are to required to be escorted with their families to District 14's facilities or suffer exection. These include Haymitch Abernathy, Beetee, Annie Cresta Odair, Peeta Mellark. They wll still recieve their winnings, but they will be taxed fifty-percent tht will be donated into the Hungr Games. In the upcoming years, I am planning more surprises and more torture for the tributes, so you can all bet this is goingto be fun. So get ready for hell."

* * *

What do my peeps think?! Tell me, tell me! More to come, stay tuned ad keep watch for chapter one, the Reapings!


	3. ONE: Introductions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games._

_Please read my announcements when I make them._

_-Soon, you can sponser _

* * *

**ONE: Introductions**

_District 1..._

Martin grunted, lugging the sack of precious gems for more jewelry. _Just what the Capital needs...more shiny things. _He was sixteen, but he'd been working since he ten, when their parents disowned him and his younger brother, Howe. They were disowned when Howe took Mrtin's side and was "brainwashed" by Martin that the Hunger Games were an "abomination", which it was. He side, handing the jewels to a man who took them to be cut, polished and prepared for shipping.

Martin's best friend Lee Amonto walked up to him. "It's coming," he said in a low voice. "Scared?"

Martin stared at him a moment. "No." He paused, hen added, "Terrified. I'd die if something happened to Howe."

"I know," Lee replied, giving Martin a slap on the back. "Well, work ends early. Let's get your brother and head to Gem Stadium."

"Yeah," Martin agreed distractedly. His mind raced, and he saw his ultimate fear. What if Howe was reaped? What if he was forced to compete? He sighed as Martin followed behind Lee to the small apartment Martin was barely able to afford.

* * *

Ruby smirked as she watched her diamond studded gown sparkle in her room's light. Her mother, Samantha Twon sighed happily. "You look wonderful, baby."

"I know, she replied proudly. "Do you think I could I win? I mean, sixteen years is a long time for training."

"I know you will, Ruby."

Ruby was seventeen, having trained practically since she turned one. Now she planned to volunteer if she weren't reaped. "Chop, chop, mother! Or we'll miss the reaping."

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

_Disitrict 2..._

Fala smirked as she spray-painted women-lips on the painting of the previous President Snow in pink paint, then did the same to the recent painting of Rincon Snow, adding a pair of devil's horns, too. Then she egged the walls and dumped three bottles of syrup onto the carpet. "Hehe. Take that, Capital."

"I like what you've done with the place," muttered a voice from the door. She spun to see her older brother Kane, who was a Peacekeeper. "Another genius prank from the Terror Twins."

Fala was fozen, but she choked out her reply. "W-we're the...the Dream Team Twins!"

"Whatever." Kane turned and walked away.

When his his heavy booted-footsteps disappeared down the corridor, she gathered her stuff and hurried to the meeting area. She was estatic see her oher brother waiting for her. "Vulky!"

Her nearly identical twin brother Vulkin Harris spun. "Fala! How was it, sis?"

"Great. A masterpiece!"

"Excellent," he replied, grabbing both of their bags of pranks things. "Then let us go get-"

"Kane saw me."

He froze. "Kane? Oh, man, with him, he is never nice about our pranks."

Fala nodded. "He's a meany who can't take a joke!"

"Well, nothing can be done about it now. Time to go get ready for the Pukey Games."

Fala giggled. "The Death Games."

"The Everyone-Should-Die Games."

The twins laughed and continued to joke about the games.

* * *

_District 4..._

Electricia Waterson moaned as her boyfriend Robert Clenters kissed her deeper. "I love you so much, Robby!"

"And I love you, my electrifying beauty."

They'd been dating five years and they were gradually gettig more serious. He had promised to wait til she ready to begin going further and he kept his promise. Many boys had attempted to woe her, with their attraction to her electric-blue eyes that were gorgeous, but only one out of 200 hundred had caught her attention. Robert had been the only one to hang back, just staring lovingly into her eyes. His smiled warmed her and she felt safe in his arms. She truly felt in love with him.

"I have an idea," said Electricia, finally ready to further their relationship. "Let's go all the way on the stage at Obediance Field after the reapings."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Let's do it, baby."

* * *

Thatcher Eaton growled, listening to hi best friend's conversation with Electricia. Thatcher would kill to be with Electricia, but no. She chose Robert. Why?! What was so special about him?! What?! He despised Robert secretly for stealing the most mesmerizing girl in District 4, but he couldn't have her. "I hate him," he muttered. "I hate him...I love her." Tears stung his eyes as he watched them walk away to prepare for the reapings. He sighed and adjusted his tie(how he hated ties) and walked toward Obediance Field.

* * *

_District 11..._

Foxly was only fourteen, but she was special. From infancy to six years old, she'd been raised by foxes after her parents lost track of her handmade stroller in a small uprising. She was found as a wild child, speaking only fox, and refusing to leave a fiery-orange male fox. When she was finally taught to speak English, she called him Fire and said they were best friends and he would never leave her side, ever.

Her cousin was a small mousy-haired boy named Moth. He was nervous, constantly fearing for his life in the semi-chaotic world of Panem. He and Foxly became pretty close and she taught Moth how to speak fox. He loved playing with the fox-kits and running in the orchards. However, his one major fear was about to come true: The Hunger Games.

* * *

_District 13..._

Molly watched as the Peacekeepers set up the stage for the reapings. She hated them for following President Rincon. "You okay?"

She turned her head to see her best friend, Preston Values. "Hey. Yeah. I'm fine. Just...anxious."

"I know." He hugged her and together they watched the preparations silently, but in Molly's mind, a storm was brewing. _I will kill you, Rincon, for what did to my district, my friends, and my father._

* * *

_District 14..._

Now these, as you should hopefully know if you read the prologue, was the Victor's District. And Cynthia had convinced her daughter to enter and Wade Travis had convinced his brother to volunteer, both were worthy opponets. The Hunger Games would soon be heating up.

* * *

_Sorry if it sucks, but I typed the ending very fast so you can get an idea of what many of the charries are like. Start picking your faves and sponser them._


	4. Chapter 1: Reapings

I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

TWO: THE REAPINGS

"Do we have to go?" inquired Howe Hasley as his older brother Martin straightened his tie. "Don't you think it would be a bad luck curse to show up during the reapings. What if this is the year we're chosen? We-"

"Howe! Stop that!" Martin snapped in an annoyed voice. When he saw Howe's eyes tear up, he sighed and added in a softer voice: ""Let's not speak about it. All I know is that is you'd ever be reaped, I'd take your place. And I'd win for both of us."

"But, Martin-"

"Not another word, Howe." He smiled. "There. You're ready now." He kneeled beside the twelve year old. "I promise that I will always protect you."

Howe looked at him silently a for a few moments, then smiled brightly. "Alright. Bet I can beat you there!" He turned and ran out of their hut.

Martin laughed. "I don't think so!" He ran after his little brother, his eyes catching a glimpse of the sunset(all reapings now happened at night) and the way it peeked up from behind the hills and he grinned to himself. The future never looked so bright.

* * *

Ruby and her family made their way to Gem Stadium. She glared at the people around her when they stared. They all knew who she was. She used to start fights in school and beat the other kids up. She was tough, tenacious, an undefeatable when she used her fists and feet. And she knew that she could kill any tribute that was in her way of her dream to win. _I'll need to find the dumbest, most convincable tribute there is._

"Why does she get to participate?" growled her ten year old brother Jack. "I'm jus as tough as she is!"

"No you're not," Ruby retorted. "You couldn't take me you little weakling and you know it!"

"Shut up!" Jack threw back.

"Both of you," said their mother, interjecting into the conversation. "Ruby, to win, you must act like a lady and make those Capital bastards like you. You must show, not only your tough side, but your soft, easy-going side."

"She doesn't have one," replied Jack. "She's all hitting and no class!"

"At least I have a brain!" cried Ruby. "You're all dumb and no brain power!"

"Ruby! What did I say?!"

"Sorry, mother." She lifted the hem of her dress and, very sophistically, walked the rest of the way to Gem Stadium with her head held high up.

* * *

Each District had it's own specific reaping. Martin volunteered for his little brother. The District 2 tributes: Fala and Vulin Harris were pre-reaped as punishment for a prank they pulled on the Capital. And the first female District 13 tribute was a volunteer, Molly. This Hunger Games was shaping up to be something possibly frightening and everyone readied themselves for the deaths that were soon to come.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, peeps! r&r!_


End file.
